Cytochrome p450s catalyze enzymatic reactions for a diverse range of chemically dissimilar substrates that include the oxidative, peroxidative, and reductive metabolism of endogenous and xenobiotic substrates. In plants, p450s participate in biochemical pathways that include the synthesis of plant products such as phenylpropanoids, alkaloids, terpenoids, lipids, cyanogenic glycosides, and glucosinolates (Chappell, Annu. Rev. Plant Physiol. Plant Mol. Biol. 46:521-547, 1995). Cytochrome p450s, also known as p450 heme-thiolate proteins, usually act as terminal oxidases in multi-component electron transfer chains, called p450-containing monooxygenase systems. Specific reactions catalyzed by these enzyme systems include demethylation, hydroxylation, epoxidation, N-oxidation, sulfooxidation, N-, S-, and O-dealkylations, desulfation, deamination, and reduction of azo, nitro, and N-oxide groups.
The diverse role of Nicotiana plant p450 enzymes has been implicated in effecting a variety of plant metabolites such as phenylpropanoids, alkaloids, terpenoids, lipids, cyanogenic glycosides, glucosinolates, and a host of other chemical entities. Some p450 enzymes can impact the composition of plant metabolites. For example, it has been long desired to improve the flavor and aroma of certain plants by altering a plant's profile of selected fatty acids through breeding; however very little is known about mechanisms involved in controlling the levels of these leaf constituents. The down regulation or up regulation of p450 enzymes associated with the modification of fatty acids may facilitate accumulation of desired fatty acids that provide more preferred leaf phenotypic qualities.
The function of p450 enzymes and their broadening roles in plant constituents is still being discovered. For instance, a special class of p450 enzymes was found to catalyze the breakdown of fatty acid into volatile C6- and C9-aldehydes and β-alcohols that are major contributors of “fresh green” odor of fruits and vegetables. The level of other novel targeted p450s may be altered to enhance the qualities of leaf constituents by modifying lipid composition and related breakdown metabolites in Nicotiana leaf. Several of these constituents in leaf are affected by senescence that stimulates the maturation of leaf quality properties. Still other reports have shown that p450s enzymes are play a functional role in altering fatty acids that are involved in plant-pathogen interactions and disease resistance.
In other instances, p450 enzymes have been suggested to be involved in alkaloid biosynthesis. As provided in patent applications by Applicant, from which the present application claims priority, and which are incorporated by reference herein, nornicotine, a minor alkaloid found in Nicotiana tabacum, is produced by the p450-mediated demethylation of nicotine followed by acylation and nitrosation at the N position thereby producing a series of N-acylnonicotines and N-nitrosonornicotines. N-demethylation, catalyzed by a p450 demethylase, is thought to be a primary source of nornicotine biosynthesis in Nicotiana. 
There exists a need in the art for reagents and methods for modifying plant phenotypes. In particular, there exists a need for reagents and methods for modifying nicotine demethylase. The present invention provides a number of strategies for modifying expression of a nicotine demethylase.